Epic War 4
Armor Games * Kongregate = Controls = Nearly all of this is mouse-driven. The few keyboard controls: * -- Pan left. * -- Pan left. * -- Select all units. * -- Select all heroes. * -- Select all units. * through -- Select individual units, left to right. * through -- Select spells, left to right. * -- Confirm unit/spell placement. * -- Pause. * -- Deselect any selected units/spells. * and -- Move the arrow turret, when you have it.. In A Level To move forward: * Click Assault to move all units to the enemy castle. * Select units (as indicated above) and click March to only move those units to the enemy castle. To move back: * Click Fall Back to move all units back to the home castle. * Select units (as indicated above) and click Retreat to only move those units back to the home castle. = Levels = You get a certain amount of money per enemy unit killed. If you beat the level, you get a bonus. If you surrender, you still keep the loot, but you don't get the bonus. You get more loot and points for killing more units, so if you're grinding, it's not always in your best interest to complete the level quickly. On Hard, a cluster of one type of enemy comes out when you have damaged the enemy castle halfway. Goblin Madness The only way to kill the black goblin is by using Meteor or using your units and heroes to kill it. Beware! They deal about 10000 damage! = Upgrades = You start with the hero Viegraf the Red, and with goblins. Simon the Magician and Popo the Epic Dwarf are immediately available for purchase. You must upgrade a hero to level 3 before the green track is accessible. Costs, if applicable, are listed in how much it would cost to advance from the prior level. For example: * It cost 5000 to purchase a unit to level 1. * It will cost 10000 to upgrade that unit to level 2. * Therefore, the level 2 cost is listed at 10000, not 15000. On the other hand, all other attributes (health, mana cost, &c) are listed at what they are total at each level. So if purchasing to level 2 increases a unit's attack from 30 to 32, it will be listed as 32, not as 2. Heroes With the exception of Viegraf the Red, who you start with, all level upgrade costs are the same: # 5000 # 10000 # 20000 # 35000 # 50000 Units * Attack * Cost * Health * Population Skills * Cost * Mana Cost * Power TimeStop: #9 seconds #11 seconds Rage: #9 seconds Castle * Cost * Effect Titans * Attack * Health Achievements #Read Help #Clear 6 Stage -- Finish level 6. #See the Ending -- Finish level 12. #Stop Horde of Goblin -- Finish level 13. #Halt the BigBang -- Finish level 14. #Trick Tyrant Lord Baal -- Finish level 15. #Slay the Golden Angel -- Finish level 16. #Grindfest - Complete All Upgrade #Master of War - Beat All Levels on Hard Mode #Epic Hero - Beat All Levels on Epic Mode Category:indocg Category:rudy_sudarto Category:Strategy/Defense Category:Armor Games Category:Kongregate